Titans United
by Infernap
Summary: A third Titans team is formed after Rebirth. This story will try to include major events in the DC Universe as they happen.
1. Titans United: Rebirth 1

Chapter Zero: Titans Genesis

It started how it always starts: with a disaster.

* * *

"The Albo Mall in Elliot Lake has collapsed!" In Sandra's room, the TV blared on, but as soon as she heard those words, Sandra was off. Elliot Lake is a good 1000 kilometres from Toronto, but with a speedster, that can be ran in ten minutes. Changing into The Fierce Flame on the way, she arrived there about the same time as the first rescue teams.

* * *

BIO: The Fierce Flame

Real Name: Sandra Bollington

Powers: Can change the speed of molecules

* * *

Arriving there, on her first superhero mission, she felt scared and worried. However, soon other heroes started to arrive. First came Blue Beetle, flying in while seemingly talking to himself.

* * *

BIO: Blue Beetle

Real Name: Jaime Reyes

Powers: Too many to list! Scarab on back; magic and stuff.

* * *

"Yes, I know that!", Blue Beetle said. However, what Blue Beetle heard was "There seems to be somebody standing there wearing a superhero costume."

"Hey! Little Boy Blue! Stop talking to yourself and let's help out!" The Fierce Flame yelled up to Blue Beetle.

"If the scarab shuts up, I'll be glad to help." Blue Beetle said this, but by the time he had finished, The Fierce Flame had already ran in to the collapse of the mall, grabbed three people and came back. Almost at the same moment, a Boom tube opened and a boy walked out. The boy suddenly ran into the building. The two others looked at each other and realized they should really be focusing on helping people.

Blue Beetle flew into the building, only to see part of it start to collapse on the boy.

"Watch..." But by the time Blue Beetle had finished speaking, the building had already collapsed on top of the boy. However, behind him Blue Beetle heard a voice say: "Were you trying to say 'Watch out'?" Blue Beetle spun around to see the boy perfectly safe and sound.

* * *

BIO: Escape

Real Name: Marcus Matthews

Powers: Uses Mother Box to perform escapes from anything worth escaping from.

* * *

The three heroes worked together to start rescuing people. After a few minutes of rescuing people and generally helping out, a couple new heroes arrived. A boy and a girl flew in. The girl was well-known to the Northern Ontario locals as Equinox, but the boy, flying in from the opposite direction, was unknown even by the closest followers of the heroes of the world.

* * *

BIO: Equinox

Real Name: Miiyahbin Marten

Powers: They change with the seasons, so I can make up anything! Hoora!

BIO: The World's Marvel

Real Name: Freddy Freeman

Powers: Shazam powers; If you don't know what they do, you really should!

* * *

"Wow, I guess a mall collapse draws a crowd, even in these parts!" The boy joked. "I might as well help all of you!"

"Just shut up and help!", the girl told him.

Half an hour later, everyone was busy moving blocks and saving people, when suddenly they heard a cry for help. A piece of debris was about to fall on a young girl, but she was trapped and all of the heroes were busy. Suddenly, a bystander ran in, grabbed the girl, and ran out before the debris fell on her.

* * *

BIO: Hamza Partridge

Real Name: Um... Hamza Partridge

Powers: None. No, I'm not writing his name again here.

* * *

"Thanks for the help!" Equinox told him, and he soon started helping them as well.

A while later, Scarab spoke to Blue Beetle. "The ground underneath this area is likely to collapse soon. Estimated humans remaining in the building: 25." Blue Beetle quickly relayed this information to the rest of the heroes.

"What are we going to do?", Blue Beetle finished. Equinox said "We have to hurry up!" Just then, the ground started to sink and collapse. However, at that moment, a blue flash of light came and pried the building off of the ground. A Blue Lantern had arrived!

* * *

BIO: Blue Lantern

Real Name: Chin Long

Powers: Can create constructs out of blue light. Powered by hope!

* * *

"안녕", the Blue Lantern told them. "Come on, now we have someone speaking another language?" the boy who had flown in earlier said. However, soon everyone was rescued from the building, which the Scarab confirmed. Everyone then had a chance to relax.

The boy who had flown in then said "You can call me The World's Marvel!". The Fierce Flame responded "Yeah right, 'Marvel'." The boy who had saved the girl then said "My name's Hamza. We should form our own team, sort of like the Justice League." Everyone else looked stunned. The Blue Lantern started to say "나...", but was interrupted by Escape. "Doesn't your ring translate for you? We only speak English." The Blue Lantern then told them in English: "I think that Hamza is right. It would be good to combine our strength."

Escape said "We should call ourselves the Titans!" Equinox asked "How about Titans United?" And so it was settled. The seven of them would form a team, and they would meet at Hamza's house for the interim to plan missions, until a better base was set up.

* * *

I'm sorry that that might have been a bit long-winded or boring. I always suck with intros. However, come back soon for the new adventures of the Titans United.


	2. Titans United 1: Titans Formation

Hamza picked up his bag and headed for the door. It had been two months since it had been decided to form the Titans United, and today was their first meeting. It was to be held at the United Tower, a tower reminiscent of the old Titans Tower. As Hamza approached it, he felt some air whoosh by his right side. He chuckled to himself, realizing what he had got himself into. He was on a team. With actual superheroes. He walked into the lobby of the building and headed to the meeting room.

* * *

Equinox was the head of the team. After all, she had been on a team with Justice League in the name. Blue Beetle was second-in-command, as he had been a hero for the longest. As the team members arrived in the meeting room, by the door or by Boom Tube (Escape), she started to speak.

"Good afternoon, fellow team members. We are called here today to..." However, before she could finish her speech, she was cut off by Marvel.

"Really? That speech sounds like it came out of a textbook for how to write speeches."

"Come on, Marvel. She's just trying to do a good job.", Escape told him.

"And now you're protecting her? My name's The World's Marvel! Are you just trying to make me more angry?"

"She is our leader. We all agreed, and we need to calm down.", Blue Lantern said serenely.

"Well, that's just..." However, Marvel never got to finish. Blue Beetle's Scarab sent out a jolt of electricity to stop him from going on for hours.

"Right, now let's get on with the meeting. We'll never get anything done if we keep squabbling.", Blue Beetle said. "Now, are you ready to continue, Equinox?"

"I suppose so", she answered. "We need to come up with a list of rules for this team, and how we're going to get to wherever we need to go."

"I can get a bunch of Mother Boxes from Mister Miracle so we can each have one. I'm sure he'll understand", Escape spoke up.

"Well, that's perfect. Anyone else got ideas for rules?"

"For inducting new members, we should all get a vote. We all have to agree one way or the other.", Hamza told them.

"That sounds like a good idea. Anything else?", Equinox replied.

"Does our team really need any more rules? I think that those sound good. After all, this isn't a secret society or anything.", The Fierce Flame, who had been silent, pointed out.

"I suppose so.", Equinox decided. "This meeting is now adjourned."

"So what do we do now?", The Fierce Flame asked. "If anyone wants, we could schedule some sort of team activity."

"Why don't we go camping?", Blue Lantern asked. "Now that I'm in Canada, that sounds like a good idea."

"Alright, let's do that.", Marvel answered. The rest of the team gave various affirmative answers before leaving United Tower for the day. Curiously, all of them felt like they were being watched.

* * *

Well, that's that! For any Titans fans, you should know what a new team does on a camping trip... But that's for next issue!


	3. Titans United 2: Titans Origins

Hello, Titans fans! Welcome to another chapter of Titans United.

* * *

The team grabbed their bags and laid them in a circle in the clearing.

"This seems like a good place", Equinox told them.

The Fierce Flame lit a campfire with her powers, and everyone reclined next to the fire. Hamza pulled out a bag he brought, and soon everyone had marshmallows to start making s'mores.

"Well, what should we talk about?", The Fierce Flame asked.

"Why don't we share our origins?", Blue Lantern answered. "I'll go first."

* * *

I used to live in the capital of North Korea, Pyongyang, with my mother and father. However, one day the government took my father away for opposing them. My mother always taught me to hope in the best. "Do not fear, all will be well" was a phrase that she would often repeat. Well, one day they took her too. She repeated her favourite phrase to me one last time as she was dragged away. Being alone, I knew that soon they would return for me. However, I knew that things would work out, no matter what happened. This Blue Lantern ring found me at that moment, and I was able to fly to Canada, where I saw the mall collapsing and went to help out.

* * *

"That was an interesting story", Equinox told her. "Does anyone else want to tell their stories?"

"I'll go.", Escape told them.

* * *

I've always been near the top of the class at my school. One day, some bullies tried to beat me up for refusing to help them cheat. However, Mister Miracle came and saved me. From that day on, I was a big Mister Miracle fan. Around a year later, I met him again. I asked him if I could help him, and he gave me a Mother Box and a costume. Ever since then, I've been known as Escape, the boy who can escape from anything.

* * *

"You think that's interesting? I have a better story.", The Fierce Flame suddenly interjected.

* * *

One day, I had forgotten to complete my Chemistry homework, so I had detention after school. My Chemistry teacher was always experimenting on things, and her idea of detention was forcing us to help her. That day, she was particularly focusing on how particles moved. She was trying to make a solution that would make things hotter, it fell on me, and I became able to change the speed of particles. I can use it on myself, and I can also make other stuff catch on fire, but I don't yet have the power to move things other than me like I want to. But if I develop that, then any villains had better watch out! I could be more powerful than any of you, even Miss Seasonal Girl or Little Boy Blue.

* * *

"Stop with the nicknames", Captain Marvel said. "I share their pain, as all of you refuse to call me by my true name: The World's Marvel."

"Yeah, well..."

Both Captain Marvel and The Fierce Flame were suddenly shocked by the Scarab.

"It's late, we should probably go to bed. No, Scarab, that will not be necessary.", Blue Beetle told it. The seven teammates drifted off to sleep slowly. However, they were all still being watched.

* * *

In case you're wondering, my plan is to resolve the person watching them next. It may or may not be a character you already know (I haven't decided yet). However! Titans United will probably update again soon, and we will all figure it out.


	4. Titans United 3: Titans Trials Part One

The next morning, the seven Titans woke up, rubbed their eyes and did various morning activities that people do when they go camping. When they were getting ready to go, a strange imp suddenly appeared. There was a moment of silence before the imp said "Hello! My name is Psyte!"

"Yes, I know. You don't have to repeat that.", Blue Beetle whispered to the scarab.

"Well, Psyte, I have some questions for you. What are you doing here, why are you talking to us, what are you, are you the person who's been watching us, and who is the Phantom Stranger?", The Fierce Flame asked in the space of a few seconds.

"To answer your questions: Talking to you, to kick off this story arc, an imp from the fifth dimension, yes, and I don't think even he knows what he is.", Psyte replied.

"Wait, what's that about a story arc?", Captain Marvel asked.

"Well, your team's been around for a few issues, but hasn't even had a minor story arc yet. I think that it's now time to start the first one.", Psyte snapped his fingers and dissolved into nothing. The team members all fell on the ground.

* * *

I realize that this is an extremely short chapter, but I felt that Titans Trials needed an intro, and this was the only way I could figure out to do it without breaking up the planned storyline. The character Psyte popped into my head around a week ago. This storyline originally used Martian Manhunter, but I could find no reason for him to spring this on the Titans.


	5. Titans United 4: Titans Trials Part 2

Blue Beetle opened his eyes. He fully expected some sarcastic remark from the Scarab about being caught off guard, but nothing came. Suddenly, he realized that the scarab wasn't there anymore. That all happened in around the time it also took him to realize that he was standing on a completely featureless landscape.

"I've trapped you here! What's more, I did you a favour; I removed your scarab." Psyte's voice echoed in his mind. "You were always saying you wanted him off. Anyways, I've trapped you and your teammates in your own minds. You must pass a trial to escape."

Jaime didn't know what to do. Wherever he moved it seemed it didn't do a thing because there were no distinguishing features of the landscape. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.

"Well, this poses a problem, doesn't it, Jaime Reyes?"

Jaime whirled around and saw a scarab walking around.

"Looks like that mite was dangerous. I told you he could be, and I warned you to engage weapons, but you just silenced me. And now look where we are! Stranded in your subconsious."

"Yes, Scarab, I'm sorry. Maybe we should split up and try to find a way out of here."

"It's your subconsious, Jaime Reyes. There is no way out until the predetermined conditions that were placed by Psyte are met."

"And what would those conditions be?"

Psyte butted in. "Probably something that would help you grow as a person. After all, this fanfic really needs characterization."

"What do you mean?", Jaime asked. There was no response.

"Well, looking at everything logically", the Scarab said. "Maybe you have to become at peace with me being connected to you or something. That option has the highest probability, Jaime Reyes."

"Okay", said Jaime. He sat down and started breathing deeply. His thoughts went something like this:

Scarab is annoying!

But he's always helped us, hasn't he?

I suppose so!

If we didn't have him, we never would have met our friends or been able to help people as Blue Beetle. Without him, our life would be a lot worse.

Jaime stood up. He realized that he was back in the woods. "Good job! You solved your trial. Let's see how the others do," Psyte psychically told him.

Blue Lantern woke up. Her ring had automatically created a barrier around her.

"Well now, it's time for your trial."

Blue Lantern found herself in a room hundreds-of-metres tall made up of millions of bricks of different colours.

"So, how will you get out of this? I hope you can find a way!" Psyte's voice echoed from a high exit to the room. Blue Lantern tried to use her ring, but it wasn't working. She then tried climbing the walls, but they were sheer. She then collapsed in defeat. The exit seemed farther away than ever.

"Are you losing hope? Don't despair!", the voice came again.

She tried pushing on all the blue bricks, then on all the colours of the spectrum in order, but that didn't work. She then tried inserting her ring into the blue blocks and saying the Blue Lantern Creed.

"In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, look to the stars, for Hope burns bright!"

Looking up at the exit, she then tried to fly up to it, but nothing happened. Well, not nothing. The exit moved farther away. She then understood the problem, and as she knew what to do, the exit reached ground level and she was able to walk out into blinding light. When she opened her eyes, she was back in the forest with Blue Beetle.

"So, you figured out that hope would solve your Trial. But how will the rest of your team do?", Psyte asked.

The Trials of the Titans have started, and so far two members of the team have proved themselves worthy. Keep reading to see the other five members attempt their Trials!


End file.
